


The Gravity of Words

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Bruce starts speaking Kryptonian for some reason and Clark can't help but find it extremely hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/149749347711/bruce-starts-speaking-kryptonian-for-some-reason

Clark’s always listening to Bruce’s heartbeat. It’s involuntary now. It’s the first thing he hears when he wakes up when he doesn’t find himself beside Bruce, and the thing he listens to to fall asleep at night. He hears it all all the time–when he’s writing at work, when he’s out following a story, even when he’s helping whoever needs help.

At the moment, he’s helping people get out of their cars in a collision. And after everyone’s been taken out of their cars, and being looked over by the medics, he goes over to those injured and lightly scraped to ask if they’re okay.

When everybody’s all checked and the injured are all in ambulances on the way to the hospital, he goes over to the children to say hi. He always liked saying hi to the children. He gets hugs and squeals and tiny kisses of gratitude to his cheek. He ruffles the children’s hairs in thanks, and that’s when he hears Bruce’s voice together with his heart.

“ _Kal-El, zgham wa zehdh bim_ ,” (1)

Clark’s head snaps up and he looks to the direction of the Fortress.

The children frown at him. “Something bad is happening again?”

Was that Bruce?

“No, no!” he turns back to the children. “I have to go now, though,”

“ _Zgham wa khuhp bim_ ,” (2)

Oh, boy, he really had to go now before parents complain about his indecency. “Be good little girls and boys! I’ll see you around, okay?” he starts to lift himself off the concrete as he waves goodbye.

“Bye bye!” the children wave at him as he flies away.

“ _Zgham wa zehdh khuhp bim_ ,” (3)

–

“Bruce!” Clark barges into the Fortress, and heads for bedroom.

Bruce is on his bed. And the only thing covering him are the sheets. “ _Ehrosh bem, zrhomin_ ,” (4)

Oh, god, Clark is so hard right now. Bruce even had the pronunciation right. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows the lump in his throat. Did Bruce just…just call him _husband_?

Clark rushes to him to kiss him. The word Bruce used to call him husband is a very intimate thing, one used only for those who’ve decided to cement their bond.

The cape and costume are off of him in less than a second, and he gets his mouth on Bruce’s lips, desperate to get his mouth on all of Bruce’s sensitive spots.

“Do you have any idea what you just called me?” Clark asks in English, keeping his mouth on Bruce’s neck, kissing down his collarbone, then to his shoulder, then back up his jaw. “Do you know the gravity of these words, Bruce?”

“ _Zhi_ ,” Bruce answers breathlessly. “ _Zhao wa khuhp_ ,” he whispers in Kal’s ear. “ _Zrhythrew El unah, zhaol rraop zrhymin_ ,” (5)

Clark has never heard anything so hot in his life.

–

“How’d you learn it anyway?” Clark asks as they bask in the afterglow. “It was so hot, Bruce,” he nuzzles at Bruce’s neck.

Bruce lies limp next to him. “I asked your computer to make so that you can’t hear me practice. Then let it let you hear me once I got the pronunciation right,”

“How much do you know?”

“Just what I told you. I only learned them a couple of hours ago,”

Clark hums. “You do realize you just wed us right?”

Bruce looks him in the eye. “ _Zhi,_ _zrhomin_ ,” (6)

That sends tingles down Clark’s spine and he leans over to give Bruce one more kiss. “ _Khutiv_ _zrhomin_ ,” (7)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Kal-El, come home.   
> (2) Come to me.   
> (3) Come home to me.   
> (4) Greetings, husband.   
> (5) Son of House El, fuck your mate.   
> (6) Yes, husband.   
> (7) My husband.
> 
> Notes: according to a dictionary I used, zrhymin is the word for husband or wife, and using masculine (zrhomin) or feminine (zrhemin) versions is impolite to use unless used for intimacy. Bruce refers to himself as zrhymin, which is the neutral word for it while he uses the male version (zrhomin) to address Clark, and Clark uses it too to address Bruce.
> 
> I’m not sure how correct this is. I just tried to learn this in like half an hour figuring out how the structure is. /cries Kryptonian is hard yo. huhu


End file.
